This invention relates to decorative display devices, such as picture frames, and is more particularly concerned with a flat glass plate frame, in which the glass itself not only provides the clear cover through which the picture can be viewed, but also forms the frame. The invention is not limited only to glass, but can be made of any reasonably transparent rigid material, such as acrylic. The term picture as used is not limited to sketches, paintings, drawings or photographic images, but can include any material that the user wishes to display, such as calligraphy, posters or printed matter. The frame can be of any size, and can be of the easel type for standing on a dresser or mantel, or can be wall-hung.
Frame construction for pictures or art work traditionally comprise a front frame member, a glass or cover that is seated in the frame member, and a frame back. The picture is sandwiched between the glass and the frame back. A mechanism, such as glazing points or other mechanical fasteners, secure the back to the frame member. The conventional frame member can be made of four lengths of molding mitered together, or can be made of a single piece of material with cutout to accommodate the glass and frame back.
A frame construction in which the frame back is secured to the frame front with double-sided tape is described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,777.
A decorative picture frame that uses a flat rectangular piece of glass to serve as frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,532. In that arrangement, the flat glass plate is provided with a picture viewing area, and an ornamental design is etched onto a rear surface of the glass. A translucent band is also etched on the front surface of the glass around the viewing area. Then U-shaped channels are glued onto the back of the glass, and a frame backing board is slid into the channels to hold the picture against the glass.
Other display devices made without separate frame elements include holders for pictures, sports trading cards, or the like, have an integral Plexiglas or Lucite construction with front and back panels and a base, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,097.
However, none of these frame designs has created a thin, elegant and attractive appearance as has been long sought in the field of picture frames.
It is an object of this invention to provide a picture frame that represents a distinctive advance over the prior art.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a picture frame that is of a simple, elegant design employing only a minimum number of frame parts, that is, the glass plate, in which frame design elements are applied by silk screen or other thick film technique, a frame back, and double-sided tape or equivalent to hold the frame back onto the glass plate.
It is a more particular object to provide a picture frame that has a border element printed or deposited onto the rear surface, which can serve as a border or matte for the picture or other artwork that is displayed in the frame.
It is another object to provide a glass plate picture frame in which the design elements for the frame outside the picture area incorporate the very thickness of the glass to enhance the visual aspects of the design printed thereon.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a picture frame is based on a flat front member formed of a solid transparent material, such as a rectangle of plate glass, which has a front surface and a back surface, with a clear picture area being defined in the front member, such that a picture mounted in the frame can be displayed for viewing through the picture area. A border printed onto back surface so that it surrounds the clear picture area, preferably extending to the edges of the rear surface. This can be silk screened using a suitable ink on several layers of different inks, which can be colored or metallic. This should be solid, that is, without significant voids, although it does not need to be of uniform hue or shade. A design is printed on the glass so as to be visible from the front to a viewer observing the framed picture. The design can also be screen printed either on the front of the glass in the border area, or on the rear surface in the border area. In the latter case, the design would be laid down on the glass before the solid border is printed on.
A square of double-sided adhesive tape or equivalent is affixed on the back side of the glass, disposed onto the printed border around said picture area. This can be any commercially available tape with either a solid or foam core, or any other material that will permit a suitable frame back to be adhesively secured onto it. A frame back member is adhered onto the flat front member by means of the double-sided adhesive tape. The frame back member provides means for inserting and retaining the picture at the picture area, and can also incorporate an easel stand or other mounting means.
In a preferred embodiment, a front glass plate both serves as a viewing glass for displaying a picture and also forms a surrounding decorative frame without additional frame elements. There is a solid printed border screen printed onto the back surface of the glass in a border area surrounding a picture area. The border area extends to the four edges of the glass. A design is printed onto the border area on either the front surface of the glass or on the back surface such that both the printed border and the design are visible to a viewer positioned to look at the displayed picture. At least one segment of a double-sided adhesive tape is applied onto the printed border around the picture area, the adhesive tape having adhesive on both its front and back surfaces. Then, an easel frame back is affixed onto the back surface of the front glass and is adhered to it by means of the double-sided adhesive tape. The frame back member serves as means for retaining the picture at the picture area. The frame back member is preferably co-extensive with the front glass.
The frame is not limited only to glass, and is not limited only to traditional square or rectangular shapes. The frame can, of course, be of an oval or round design, or can be octagonal, or other shape. Also, while screen printing is the preferred technique for printing the solid border and the border design, these can be accomplished with other techniques. For example, a laser printing technique can be used in some cases, or a vacuum deposition process, or a wet-process chemical deposition.
The above and many other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of selected preferred embodiments, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying Drawing.